Jam FM
Jam FM '''is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts music related to urban black, dance and pop programmings for youth oriented people. History The station was founded in 1993 in Berlin and went on January 15, 1994 nationwide in cable on the air. On August 1, 1994, at 12:00 pm, '''Jam FM was temporarily on Hit FM. The owner of the Munich station 89 Hit FM had joined Jam FM at the time and wanted to turn it into a hit music format. 89 Hit FM was the first time outside of Munich, where it had a terrestrial frequency with the FM 89.0. Namely 24 hours in the cable throughout Germany and on the then popular satellite Copernicus on 23.5 ° East. However, the joint venture only lasted about six weeks. In mid-September 1994, Hit FM was again taken off the satellite and out of the cable networks. From then on it sent 12 hours a day in Munich. Jam FM was back. Until October 1994, a loop was running, then the regular program operation was resumed. Jörg Wachsmuth (1994-2005 moderator at Jam FM and others Morningshow Sunrise from 1997-2002) reported on the beginnings of the station and its significance for black music in Germany in an interview for Detektor.FM of a partially experimental program, the lived-in Motto The Finest in Black Music and the big role model Kiss FM New York. Since 2001, Jam FM also broadcasts terrestrial in Berlin and Brandenburg, first on smaller frequencies in the Berlin area, which did not reach the city center, since the discontinuation of the distribution of the FAZ business radio on its Berlin FM frequency 93.6 MHz, with 2, 4 kW from the Berlin TV tower and has a technical range of 4.6 million listeners. At times, Jam FM was also broadcast terrestrially in the Saarland. There was also a regional program designed in the afternoon. In addition to Jam FM itself, Saarbrücker Zeitung (30%) and Big FM shareholder Moira Rundfunk (owned by Medien Union) also held a 19% stake in the Saarland branch. Since September 5, 2005, broadcaster FM Saarland is broadcasting over the former frequencies of Jam FM Saarland. With the departure of the partner and managing director Matthias Bimmermann at the end of 2004, the shareholder Frank Nordmann took over the management of Skyline Medien GmbH, brand owner of Jam FM. In 2005, the Saarbrücker Zeitung bought the Skyline Medien Saarland GmbH and thus the program and the Saarland frequencies from Jam FM Saarland. The Managing Partner Frank Nordmann completely restructured the station in 2005. New to the company came Reyk Heyer, who switched from BB Radio as program director to Jam FM, introduced professional and contemporary structures for the first time and marketed the program as "Black Music Radio". After his departure, Ricky Breitengraser took over the editorial management for a few weeks. After an interview for the ZDF magazine Frontal 21. Breitengraser left the station, but had previously been responsible for another reorganization of the program, by the August 2007, some established special broadcasts was canceled, u. a. JamacianVibez with Michael Berth as well as the QuietStorm with Oliver Springer, as well Bluenotes (jazz) with Stephan Oettel. Other interesting formats were also lost, such. Replay, with Megan Jones or the Nightgroove with Beate Dyballa. The likewise deposed German rap show Jam's Rapublik was re-recorded into the program of Jam FM thanks to the use of the listeners and is currently broadcasted on Sundays from 20 to 22 o'clock. Even before the relaunch, the program Soul Source with Florian Diehl was discontinued. In autumn 2007, Frank Nordmann and Reyk Heyer as well as the majority of the employees left the station. Matthias Gülzow, who has completed this task in addition to his activities as Managing Director of Radio Paradiso GmbH & Co. KG and R.H.B. Radiohaus Berlin GmbH holds. On January 1, 2010, Jam FM discontinued analogue cable distribution and satellite broadcasting, following the recent digital broadcast of Astra. In February 2011, Carolin Häublein is managing director of the station, since June 2014 also Stephan Schmitter. Programmings The station plays current charts and new dance hits. Events, concerts, clubs and live entertainment are also part of Jam FM program. The program is mainly moderated by permanent moderators. The most listened to program of Jam FM is the morning show Deine Neue Jam FM Morningshow. The moderators John & Rasheed pick up current topics from music, fashion and lifestyle. In addition, various Jam FM DJ shows are broadcast on Thursdays through Saturdays. Lukas Rieger is also part of the moderator team. External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1994 Category:Germany